Once upon a Snowy Night
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: A snow storm erupts trapping Prof. Z, Pearson, Durst, and the students in the school. But what happens when Prof Z. and Pearson disappear? And Josie and Vaughn are the only ones who know they even existed? Reviews appreciated!
1. Prolouge

A.N.: Yep, this is what happens when one watches a marathon and falls head over heels for the show. This is my first fic, so I apologize if everyone is a little OOC. Forgive me, I tried. Oh, and this first chapter is just a prelude, more to follow. Also, I'm not sure where BHH is, but even if it is somewhere where it doesn't snow, just think of this as a, um, "effect" of the wormhole.

* * *

Victor Pearson glared angrily through the window in Durst's office. The storm outside was growing worse and worse in the approaching darkness. He could see the pile of snow, produced by the blizzard, grow higher and higher.

Victor hated snow.The crystalization of water at frigid temperatures had no use to the world except as a nuisance. It was even more annoying when such crystalization prevented him from getting to his lab. That such crystalization was now forcing him to endure...

"We rearranged some of the sleeping arrangments, Mr. Pearson," a familiar, female voice called out, interrupting his thoughts.

Victor turned to see Durst, the prinipal of the boarding school, looking at him in a half-expectant, half-cautious sort of way.

"Thank you," Victor repled. He could see just the faint ripple of a shudder run through Durst. A cruel smile wound its way through his features at the shudder.

Regaining her composure, Durst replied, "Again, I am so sorry about the inconv..."

"It is perfectly alright," Pearson replied, holding up a hand to stop her, "After all, it's not as though you can control the weather."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Okay, first chapter done. Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review. I know it isn't very long but I'll start adding people in the next chapters. Especially Josie and Z (my personal favorite characters) so stay tuned. 


	2. Josie and Z

Josie stared out the window at the darkness. Yawning slightly, she leaned over and dug through one of many piles of junk, feeling for a clock of some kind. Finally she managed to pull up her watch. It read 11:45.

Sighing loudly, Josie tossed the watch back into the pile and layed down. The minutes seemed to endlessly tick by as she stared at the blank cieling. The only noise in the room was an occasional snore, or murmer from her roomate Corrin. It didn't take long before Josie couldn't take it anyore.

Bolting up in frustration, she pulled herself off the bed. Walking over to Corrin's side of the room, Josie picked up and looked at a few of Corrin's cds. A few times she was tempted to borrow one for the night, but then remembered the incident a few months before. An incident that involved sponges, as well as, Lucas, Marshal, and Professor Z making complete idiots of themselves.

Josie chuckled at the memory, and instantly covered her mouth. She looked over to see that Corrin, thankfully, was still asleep. Walking back to her side, Josie prepared to just fall on the bed when a sudden noise startled her. It was he sound of footsteps on the wood floor. Footsteps that were trying to be as quiet as possible.

Before she could stop herself, Josie's natural curiousity took hold. Quietly she snuck to the door and opened it a crack to see who was outside. A sliver of moon peaking out from the clouds cast a shadowy light on the figure. Through the crack, Josie could see the figure had messy hair, and she could see the faintest glint of thin rimmed glasses. The figure turned and seemed to be heading back down the hall.

Josie decided to risk opening the door a little more. As she did, the door creaked, shattering the original silence. Josie cringed, but didn't move the door any farther. She could hear the footsteps stop.

"Alright, whose there?" a familiar voice called out. The voice belonged to Professor Zachary, Josie's science teacher.

Pushing the door wider, Josie slid out into the hallway.

" Hey, Z," she said, giving a slight wave.

"Josie?" came Z's startled reply, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is kinda my room," Josie remarked indicating toward the door.

"No, I mean, what are you doing awake. It's," Z checked his watch, "It's midnight."

Josie shrugged. As Z walked over to her, she could make out the look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the concern filtering into his tone.

"Yeah," Josie replied, tyring not to sound bothered by her own exhaustion, "I just can't sleep is all."

Z nodded, seeming to understand.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Vaughn or Victor would it?" he asked, already guessing at the answer.

Josie looked up at him. Part of her wanted to say yes and get his advice (which had helped her and the others on so many occasions), but the other side just wanted him to stay out of her private life. Josie found she couldn't say anything.

After a moment or two of silence she managed to whisper, "You haven't told me why you're wondering the halls at midnight."

Z seemed suprised by the statement. Josie could almost see him debate over reprimanding her or telling her truthfully. Finally his natural inclination won over.

"I couldn't sleep either," he replied truthfully.

It was only then that Josie notice just how rumpled his clothes and hair really were. He looked like someone who had fallen asleep in his office. Josie stupidly realized that the snowstorm must have trapped him at the school. With that realization came another one. Victor Pearson had had a visit with Durst this afternoon, just about the time the storm erupted; and Josie thought she had seen him a couple hours after class let out. The only conclusion to be drawn was that Pearson was still here.

Josie felt a wave of anger and a dash of fear. Fear that Pearson could use his "snowed in" state to spy on everything the science club had accomplished. Anger that if Pearson was here, Vaughn would have known he'd be staying. Knowledge that Vaughn hadn't given to the rest of the group.

" I knew we couldn't trust him," Josie muttered allowed.

"Huh, sorry, did you say something?" Z looked back from looking up the hallway.

"Nothing," Josie replied. Immediately a ray of bright light shined in her face.

"AHH!" she let out a cry, covering her eyes.

"Professor Zachary, Ms. Trent, What are you doing!" A female voice called out.

The swirls before Josie's eyes faded as the light moved away. From it she could see Principle Durst standing in the hallway, a flashlight in hand, glaring at her and Z. Josie looked up at Z, seeing he too was trying to come up with some excuse. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sleep walking!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Durst and Z said at the same time.

Josie looked back at Z, urging him with her eyes to play along, "I was sleep walking, Professor. I walked into your classroom."

"Oh, yes, yeah," Z replied catching on. He turned to Durst and said, " I was drifting off when I heard the door to the science room open. Josie walked in. I asked her what was wrong and realized that she was actually asleep. I followed her to make sure she was safe."

Durst looked at Professor Z skeptically.

"Why didn't you just wake her up?" she demanded.

"I thought it would be better to let her sleep," Z replied, not missing a beat.

Durst looked at the two culprits for a few minutes. The hair on Josie's neck began to stand up. Finally Durst said, "Very well. Get back to bed Ms. Trenton. And talk with your roomate on some options for keeping your door closed. We don't need students wondering around in the middle of the night. Good night, Professor."

"Good night," Z replied. He and Josie watched until Durst disappeared down the steps. They let out a sigh of relief.

"You probably should try and get some sleep," Z said, looking at Josie.

Josie nodded.

"Night," she said, and closed the door to her room.

"Good night."

Josie could hear Z's footsteps fade off down the hallway. Walking to her bed, she took a freefall and bounced slightly laying with her head in the pillow. Turning on her side she faced the wall and finally began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Professor Z had intended to go back to his office and try to catch a few hours of sleep. But as he reached the foot of the stairs he felt compeled to go in the direction of the library. As he entered, he noticed the air seemed almost charged. A bad feeling began to fill his gut, but his feet seemed to move on their own. Suddenly he was engulfed in a flash of blinding light. When the light receded the room was empty except for a lone figure. The janitor merely walked out from behind the bookshelf, picked and replaced a fallen book, and walked out of the room as though nothing had happened.

* * *

Ah, Chapter 2. Now can you guys review? Please! PRETTY PLEASE! Chapter Three will be up soon. 


	3. Vaughn, Dad, and someone new

A.N.: Okay, I apologize in advance if I don't update immediately. I've gotten most of the story worked out in my head (which is kinda fun, since I get to watch the characters when I should be focused on my classes) and about 1/3 to 1/2 on paper. It's just gonna take time with my schedule to post. So again I apologize! Second order of business, A NEW CHARACTER! yeah. Um, just so I don't get sued or anything, this new person is all my own creation, Josie, Vaughn, Z and Lucas (I cry), Pearson and Durst(I cheer), Corrin, and Marshall are not mine. So recap, Strange Days people, NOT MINE. New person, MINE! Kay? Kay. Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Oh, I need to apologize if I get the names of different rooms mixed up. The names are just what I think of them as. So if it really, really irks you, tell me and I'll change it.

* * *

Vaughn woke up relatively early the next morning. It didn't take him long to shower and dress. As he pulled his sneakers on, though, he paused as the events from the night before flashed through his brain. 

He was just on his way to his bedroom, when he passed the library. Stopping as a shadow past his periphial vision, Vaughn peered back into the room. Pacing among the front bookshelves was his dad, Victor Pearson. As Vaughn watched, Victor would occasionally pause beside a book and look at its particular cover. Then with a bored air, he continued his "examination" of the library. Vaughn only watched his father for a couple seconds.

Entering the room, he made his prescence known by exclaiming, "Dad?"

Victor turned at the sound of his name. He saw his son standing at the library entrance. The blond haired boy had a look of suprise and shock.

"Hello, Vaughn," Victor replied in a cool, business-like tone.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Vaughn demanded, split between suspicion, curiosity, and fear that everything everyone said about his dad was true.

"The storm, Vaughn," Victor replied, indicating towards the window, "The roads have been blocked and Amanda was kind enough to give me a place to stay. I would have thought it would be obvious to you."

Vaughn glance out the window. Even in the dimming twilight, the flurry of flakes could still be seen. He internally kicked himself for not realizing that was the cause of his father's prolonged stay.

"Of course," Vaughn replied, trying to cover his feeling of stupidity, "I figured that's why you were here. After all, what other reason would you stay in a place like this?"

He gave his father a hopeful, yet question look. Pearson returned the favor by gazing analytically at his son.

"You should go to bed, Vaughn," he finally said, "A boy with your schedule needs all the rest he can get."

"Tommorrow's a Saturday," Vaughn began to protest, "I can sleep i..." A look from Victor silenced him, " I mean, goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, son," Victor replied dismissively. He turned his attention back to the bookshelf. Vaughn waited a moment. He had hoped his father would say something mor. When Victor didn't turn around, Vaughn turned and left. He was barely around the corner when he heard a pair of loud footsteps. Peaking around the corner, he saw nothing but empty hallway.

* * *

Josie woke up painfully the next morning. As she had drifted off, she had found herself plunged into another nightmare. Now, as she pulled herself up from the floor, she tried to grasp the particulars still floating in her brain. All she could really remember of the dream was the science room, erupting in the wormhole's sizzling energy and Lucas, Marshall, Vaughn, Corrin, Pearson, and Z dissappearing. The rest was an incomprehensible jumble. 

Groaning, Josie rubbed her forehead, trying to make sense of the garbled mess. Soon, though, even the most clear image faded to nothing. Awake and sore, Josie walked to her and Corrin's closet and pulled out some clothes. A few minutes later she walked into the hallway and down the stairs. Suprisingly, the aroma coming from the lunch room was suprisingly good. Josie's stomach rumbled in protest, as she instead turned towards Z's classroom. She wanted apologize for nearly getting him in trouble, again.

Opening the door, Josie expected to find her teacher grading papers or doing whatever else he did when he wasn't teaching and wasn't helping her and the others with their "problem". Instead the room was empty. Josie walked in, assuming Z would be back in a few minutes. Suddenly, a female with long black hair stood up from behind a lab table. Josie jumped back in suprise by the sudden movement. It didn't help that the woman was wearing a large pair of heat-seeking goggles. The woman turned her head toward the noise made when Josie jumped.Seeing Josie, she pushed the goggles up above her head. Her steel-grey eyes peered curiously into Josie's brown ones. She was young, no older the thirty, slender, and tall.

"Josie?" she said, her voice soft and firm, "What are you doing here? The club doesn't meet for another hour or so. Haven't you had breakfast yet?"

"Uh, no," Josie replied, the initial shock being replace by curiousity, "And who are you?"

The woman gave Josie a perplexed look.

"Josie, are you feeling alright?" she asked, concerned. She pulled the goggles off her head and put them on the table. Then she walked toward's Josie.

"Yeah," Josie replied, " How do you know my name?"

The woman's face went from perplexed to concerned.

"Josie, It's me," she said, "Professor Bree. Your science teacher!"

"What!" Josie exclaimed!

* * *

Yes, 3'rd chappie done.(Breathes sigh of relief) Hoped you liked it, drop me a line! 


	4. Revelations

A.N.: Okay, fourth chapter! Things are about to get interesting! I'd like to give the warning that Marshall, Lucas, Corrin, and Durst may be slightly altered in character. This is intentional. Josie and Vaughn do not have this excuse, so feel free to yell at me.

* * *

When he saw that the roads were still blocked, Vaughn went looking for his father. His best guess was the older man was with Principal Durst. Jogging down the stairs he turned towards a closed door. Without hesitating he knocked. 

"Come in," Durst called through the wood.

Vaughn opened the door, expecting to see his father standing at the window or sitting across from Durst. Instead, Durst was alone, writing something in a vanilla folder. Looking up at the open door, she saw Vaughn with a dissappointed look on his face.

"Mr. Pearson," She said, standing up, "Is there something I can do for you?".

"Uh, yeah," Vaughn replied, " Do you know where my dad is?"

Instantly he knew something was wrong. Durst's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and pit.

"Vaughn," she said quietly, as though she were speaking to a young child, "Is there something bothering you? Did someone say somethin?"

"No," Vaughn replied, startled by her reaction, " I just thought my dad was still here is all, " then Durst's reaction hit him, "Did something happen to him? Is he okay?"

"Vaughn," Durst said, her tone worried, "I think, maybe, you should go to the infirmary."

A sinking feeling doubled in Vaughn's stomach.

"What happened!" he demanded, scared, "What's wrong with my dad!"

Durst searched Vaughn's face for a couple of seconds. Finally, and calmly she replied, "Vaughn, your father's been dead for years."

* * *

"Listen, lady," Josie replied, moving towards the door, "I'm not exactly sure who you think you are, but you are definitely not one of my teachers. So if you'll just wait here, I"ll go get Durst and see if we can find out where you belong."

Before the woman could offer a protest, Josie turned to run out the door. Instead she nearly ran into Lucas and Marshall.

"Josie," Lucas replied, "We thought you were still asleep."

"Huh," Josie exclaimed, then remembered she had missed out on breakfast.

"Yeah," Marshall replied, "Corrin went up to get you."

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Lucas questioned, "Is something wrong?"

Josie cast a glance behind her. The woman, or "Ms. Bree" as she called herself was looking at her anxiously.

"You could say that," Josie replied, turning back to Lucas and Marshall, "I'm gonna go find Durst. Is there a chance you two can watch her," she indicated to Bree, "Thanks."

Then she blew past the two and ran down the hall. Lucas and Marshall gave each other a look and turned to Ms. Bree.

"What was that all about?" Marshall stated, confused.

"I don't know," Bree replied, "But I'm going to find out. Excuse me."

She hurried past the boys, following Josie. The boys watched until she dissapeared down the corridor.

Looking back at each other Marshall remarked, "Is it just me, or is this school getting weirder by the minute?"

"I think it's just you," Lucas replied.


	5. Questions

A.N. Okay, this chapter was really tough for me to create.I had a lot of ideas and each led to a way I could spin the disappearances. I just hope this works for everyone.

* * *

Josie raced to Durst's office. Without even bothering to knock, she shoved the door open and ran in.

"Ms. Trent," Durst exclaimed at the sudden intrusion, "What do you think you are doing?"

Josie looked at her unphased and replied, "Believe me, I think this is one instance where barging into a...," She caught sight of Vaughn, and glared at him, "Meeting will not be the end of the world."

Vaughn saw the glare and felt a dash of guilt. The guilt only brought on more confusion.The glare was characteristic whenever Josie thought Vaughn was doing something for his dad.If Josie was glaring at him like that, thenit meant she knew his dad was alive. But Durst had justsaid he had died in the same accident that killed his mom. How could Durst say he was dead and Josie act like he was alive? What the heck was going on? Durst's comment knocked him from his train of thought.

"Ms. Trent," she breathed with an unhidden annoyance, " There are very few instances where barging into my office without knocking is allowed, and it is for me to decide what those instances are."

"Would some crazy lady claiming to be the science teacher count as one of them?" Josie shot sarcastically.

"What?"

"I told you," Josie replied, "There's some women, I think she called herself Bree. She claims she's the science teacher or some..."

"Ms. Trent, is this some idea of a joke?" Durst cut her off angrily.

Josie looked at Durst in suprise.

"No," she replied, "There really is some lady..."

"Ms. Trent," Durst stood up and walked around her desk, "I've had quite enough of your, your blatant disrespect for the faculty. Two detentions and get out of my office."

"WHAT!" Josie exclaimed in shock, "Two detentions! I haven't done anything except try and tell you that some loon..."

"Would you like to make it three?" Durst started, glaring at Josie.

Josie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as Bree burst through the door.

"Principal Durst," she said, breathlessly.

Durst face crumpled exasperantly, but she caught herself quickly as she said, "Yes, Professor Bree. I was just having an interesting discussion with your student."

"And I apologize for that," Bree replied.

"Excuse me," Durst and Josie said at the same time.

"I had Josie do a late night project for extra credit this semester," Bree replied, "I startled her this morning and I don't think she's been getting much sleep lately. She's just suffering from sleep deprivation."

"Oh, that's what it is," Josie muttered sarcastically and would have added more if Bree hadn't given her a look to shut up or face worse.

"That still doesn't excuse disrespect for the rules," Durst replied.

" I know," Bree nodded, "And I assume you've already given her some form of punishment."

:"Well, yes..."

"Then there's no more problems," Bree turned to Josie, " Josie, if you'll please come with me. The other science club members are waiting."

Josie shot a quick look at Vaughn. Bree followed her gaze and a look of pity washed over her features.

"We'll see you later, Vaughn," she said as kindly as she could.

"Uh," Vaughn replied, his expression as confused as Josie felt. He had no clue who this strange woman was. Maybe she was a friend of Professor Z, though how she got here he didn't know. Nothing was making sense.

Bree nodded. She grabbed Josie around the shoulders and quickly led her, protesting, out into the hallway. Durst watch them go with a flicker of annoyance. Then she walked back around her desk, and sat down to face Vaughn.

"Vaughn, I know that sometimes it's difficult to deal with the loss of people close to you. That sometime you need to..."

"Um, Principal Durst," Vaughn interrupted, "Who was that woman?"

Durst looked at Vaughn like he had just grown two heads.

"That was Professor Bree, your science teacher. Vaughn, maybe you should go to the inf..."

"No," Vaughn said, bolting up, "I'm fine really. I need to get to science club. Probably will let me take my mind of things."

"Well, alright," Durst said.

Vaughn quickly opened the door and left the room. Durst just stared at the space he had just occupied, trying to puzzle out what had just happened. Shrugging it off as adolecent grief, she reminded herself to call Vaughn's guardian and recomend that he possibly find a counselor.

* * *

Bree practically dragged Josie down most of the hallway. The stubborn red-head refused to go with this woman, especially if Durst was trying to claim her as a professor.

"Josie!" Bree finally said, letting her go, "What is with you?"

"Who are you?" Josie demanded, "Where is Z?"

"Who is Z?" Bree replied exasperantly, "Josie, what in the world are you talking about.!"

" Z, Professor Zachary!" Josie started, "My science teacher! Where is he?"

Bree stared at Josie in awe for a few seconds. Finally, and calmly she said, "Josie, I have no idea who you are talking about."

Josie stopped. Bree was looking at her seriously. She really didn't know who Z was, and neither did Durst for that matter. A sinking feeling hit Josie. This could mean only one of two things. One, somebody must have done something to the wormhole and changed history. Or two, and this mainly developed by her anger at Vaughn and seeing him in Durst's office, was that Victor had done something to Z. Unfortunately the only one of the two that seemed probable was the first option, because as Josie remembered, Marshall and Lucas didn't seemed startled by Bree's prescence. It was something she should have picked up on. But if history had been altered, then where was Z? And how come she was the only one who remembered he existed.

Josie looked up at an expectant Bree and said, " I need you to tell me everything that's happened at this school since you got here?"

* * *

Oh, and I continue to weave the threads of the wormhole. Hope you like this chapter. We're gonna start putting Josie with Vaughn on track for Z and Pearson in the next. And the sience club(confused and altered as they are) are gonna help of course. Reviews are appreciated! 


	6. A possible foe?

A.N. Sorry for lack of updating, evil teachers give way to much homework and even worse plot bunnies are writing another story. sigh

* * *

_I've gotta find Josie_, was Vaughn's thought as he ran from Durst room. Looking both directions down the hall, he spotted the firey red of her hair against the wall. From his vantage point, Vaughn saw the strange woman grasp Josie's shoulders. Immediately, the teenage boy made a dash for the two. 

"JOSIE!" He exclaimed, not bothered by the stares of other students. He saw the red head turn towards him, and the mysterious woman drop her hands likewise staring.

Vaughn sprinted the last few feet, making a spectacular stop before careening into the two women.

"Josie, what is going on!" he exclaimed, and looking at the woman added, "And who is this?"

"That's funny," Josie remarked, glaring at him, "I was about to ask you the same question! What did your dad do with Z? And how?"

"Josie, what are you talking about!" Vaughn exclaimd, "Durst just told me my dad was..."

"Dead," Bree interjected. Josie whirled to face her, a look of shock on her face.

"What," she said.

"Vaughn's father is dead," Bree replied. She looked over at Vaughn and was suprised by the look on his face, "You don't remember do you?"

"Look, lady," Vaughn said, "I don't even know who you are!"

Bree looked at Vaughn in suprise, while Josie looked back at him.

"You don't know who she is?" she repeated, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"No," Vaughn said, "I thought she was a friend of Z's or something. Josie, what is going on? Why did Durst say my dad is dead? Who is this?"

Josie looked over at Bree. Bree could see the wheels turning in the girl's head.

Looking back at Vaughn, Josie said, "I think, possibly, we may be in an alternate timeline."

"A what?"

"An alternate timeline. You remember when we went back in time and you stole your mom's..."

"Yes," Vaughn grumbled, annoyed.

"Well, I'm starting to think this might be something like that. I think something must have happened with the wormhole and caused Victor to "die" and Z to disappear, " she looked over at Bree, "It's the only possible way Vaughn and I could have these memories you and everyone else don't seem to have."

" But, Josie," Vaughn said, "I don't remember going through the wormhole. I mean last time, you only knew something was wrong because you had gone through."

Josie turned to Vaughn.

"I know," she said, frowning, "Which is why I'm not exactly sure my theory is correct."

"If it is," Bree suddenly interrupted. Both teenagers looked over at her, "Then we need to find a date which would be the corner stone of events."

"Like the accident at Pearadyne," Josie exclaimed.

Bree made a pained smile.

"Uh, not exactly, Josie," she said.

"What do you mean?" Josie replied.

" Vaughn's father, in this timeline died a few days after Pearadyne," Bree responded, "If time was altered it would have been on that date, not the Pearadyne incident."

"But if the incident had something to do with it..." Josie began to argue.

"Uh, guys, maybe we shouldn't discuss this here," Vaughn interrupted.

"Vaughn, I have a point," Josie said, annoyed.

"I know," Vaughn replied, "But I get the feeling we don't want him finding out that point."

Josie lookedin the directionVaughn was pointing. Standing by Durst's office and looking over at the three was a short man with strawberry blonde hair and cold brown eyes. He seemed intent on watching their movement and didn't even turn when Vaughn pointed towards him. He struck Josie with the same feeling that Victor did.

"Okay, who is that?" she voiced allowed. She and Vaughn turned to Bree.

"Dr. Wrakes," Bree replied, sounding just a bit scared, "He took over Pearadyne after Pearson's death. He's been researching some of our more public mysteries."

"Great," Josie replied turning back to look at Wrakes, "Just what we needed. A Victor Pearson clone."

"Josie!" Vaughn exclaimed irritably.

"I think Vaughn's right though," Bree said, "We probably should take this discussion somewhere else. Josie, Vaughn, you two go get the other science club members."

With that, Bree turned and left. Josie and Vaughn stood still for a second looking at each other.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Vaughn asked out loud.

Josie shrugged, "I don't think we have much choice. I'm gonna go find Corrine. You go get Lucas and Marshall."

Vaughn nodded.

"Josie," he said before walking off, "You know, one of these days there's going to be a mystery that my dad isn't in the center of."

Before she could respond, Vaughn walked off. Josie watched him leave for a few seconds and headed to look for Corrine.

* * *

Yeah, the chapters done! So the lovely timeline twist. But how is it Josie and Vaughn know somethings wrong? Well, you'll just have to wait. 


	7. A quick chat

A.N. I'm glad everyone loved the last chapter. Hope this one is recieved just as well Oh, and any science in here, I made up pretty much..

* * *

Josie raced up the stairs towards her and Corine's room. Her only hope was that the other girl was slow in coming to "wake" her up. Of course, knowing Corrine, this hope wasfalsely founded. Still Josie swung open the door to their shared room, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

Standing beside the window, as though it were perfectly natural, was the janitor. He raised an eyebrow, giving Josie an almost unreadable look. If she had hazard to guess, she would of thought it was a look of amusement. However, the look was brief as the janitor settled back into his normal serious stance.

"I think you know why, Josie?" he said, his voice taking on that aggravating, cryptic tone.

Josie closed the door slightly. She really didn't want anyone to be privy to the conversation she knew was about to take place.

"Is it about Z?" she asked, hopeful, "Do you know where he is?"

The janitor's face remained passive as he replied, "I don't know who you mean, Josie."

Josie felt her stomach plummet. Then, a feeling of anger swept through her. She knew he was lying. He knew exactly where Z was. He knew everything that went on at the school.

Angrily she practically yelled, "Don't give me that bull-"

"He doesn't exist here, Josie," the Janitor replied before she could finish.

"What?"

"He doesn't exist here," the Janitor repeated.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist here?" Josie replied.

The janitor shrugged, giving her a slight smirk.

" He has to exist here," Josie said, "I mean, aren't Vaughn and I in some alternate timeline?"

The janitor smiled.

"I can't give you the answers, Josie," he said, "Only you can do that."

"So why bother talking to me?" Josie challenged him.

The smile faded from the janitor's face.

"I only came to warn you," he finally said, and Josie could see something glimmering behind his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would almost call it fear.

"Warn me about what?" she questioned, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"There are forces at work, Josie, that you do not want to tangle with," the Janitor replied, walking past her, "Be careful in dealing with this situation."

With that, he opened the door and walked out. A millisecond later Corrine ran into the room, a startled look on her face.

"Josie," she exclaimed, "Bree said she sent you to find me. Why was the janitor in our room?"

It took a second for Josie to answer.

Shaking her head she said, "Come on, Corrine, there are a few things I need to know."

With that, she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged the girl out the door. She had an idea for what she had to do.

* * *

Okay, we're getting closer and closer to the conclusion. I may add another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder what these new forces at work are? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Reviews appreciated! 


	8. Search

A.N.Hello to everyone. Sorry for my non-updating, I've been trying to find a job. Also I've been getting yelled at for not updating a bunch of other stories and have like four fictions going on including this one. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Josie, what is this all about?" Corrine demanded as her red headed friend dragged her down the stairs. 

"There's not enough time, Corrine," Josie said, cautiously looking around, "We need to get to Z's office."

"Whose office?"

"Z-I mean Bree's office," Josie said, "This is getting really annoying."

"Josie, are you feeling alright?" Corrine muttered, worried by her friends behavior.

"I will be," Josie replied, "When we get some answers."

The two girls stopped in front of the science teacher's office. Corrine noticed Josie shaking her head at the sign.

"Josie, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Josie replied, "This is just very, very strange."

Opening the door, she and Corrine walked in to meet Vaughn, Lucas, Marshall, and Bree.

_Ten minutes later_

"And your sure this Z person actually exists?" Lucas asked.

"For the millionth time, yes, Lucas!" Josie exclaimed exasperantly.

"You know, I could check for him on the net," Marshall said out loud, "I mean that's the way you said we found you, Josie. After the whole travel back to 1977 thing, " he added, catching everyone's look.

"That's a good idea, Marshall," Corrine said, smiling at the boy. Marshall grinned back.

"Yeah, it's a good idea," Josie agreed, her expression conflicted.

"But?" Lucas said, knowing that look. Vaughn looked over at Josie expectantly.

"But, the Janitor said that Z didn't exist here," Josie replied, sounding as though she were trying to make the words sensible even to herself.

"Maybe he meant here as in the school," Vaughn offered.

"No, he said Z doesn't exist in this timeline."

"Interesting," Bree said, suprising everyone, "It would seem that whatever event of the past, that is effecting our current position, has not only seemingly destroyed Victor Pearson, but your professor Z as well."

"Destroyed?" Vaughn exclaimed.

"It's the only logical conclusion to be drawn from the Janitor's statement," Bree replied, "Hard as it may be."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Marshall, who had been setting up his laptop, "But I'd still like the benefit of facts. Where did you say this teacher originally worked, Josie."

"Some girl's school in Ontario," Josie replied.

Marshall looked at her expecantly.

"And..." he said.

"And what?" Josie remarked, "That's all he ever told us."

It suddenly struck Josie how little she really knew about Z.

"Fine, fine," Marshall muttered, annoyed, "Let's see what I can find."

As the computer wiz began his search, the other science club members continued to discuss possible ways Josie and Vaughn could know what had changed in the timeline, while seemingly not having gone through the wormhole.

Suddenly Durst voice interrupted them.

"Josie Trent and Vaughn Pearson, come to my office immediately."

Josie and Vaughn looked at each other. The other members of science club all gave them weird looks.

"You two should probally go," said Bree.

"But..." Josie started to argue.

"Come on, Josie," Vaughn said. He grabbed the red head's hand, "It's not gonna help argueing."

Josie shot an annoyed look at Vaughn. Nodding, she agreed and the two walked out of the room. Corrine and Marshall watched Lucas, who was now holding himself stiffer then before.

"Hey, Lucas, are you okay?" Marshall asked his roomate.

"Fine," Lucas replied clipped, "Just fine."

Corrine and Marshall shared a worried glance.

* * *

Ha Ha! finished this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. 


	9. Trap!

A.N.May I say I am the most deeply apologetic person on the face of this planet. I'm so sorry for not updating, but I finally have the next chapter. If you hate me I understand, but please, don't kill the story!

* * *

Vaughn knocked on the door to Durst's office. He looked back smiling hopefully at Josie, who had her arms crossed with a determined expression on her face. His smile dying, he turned back to the door, just as Durst opened it. 

"Mr. Pearson, Ms. Trent," she said, "Please, come in."

The two teenagers followed the older woman into her office, only to realize they were not alone. Standing at the window, looking out at the students, was Dr. Wrakes. He turned, hearing them come in, and fixed on Josie and Vaughn with an almost predatory smile.

"Ah, our two subjects," he replied, his voice giving Josie the creeps.

"Subjects?"exclaimed Vaughn, stopping, "Okay, what is going on?"

He and Josie shared a split second look. Dr. Wrakes turned from the window, his features darkening to sinister in the shade.

"Nothing to worry about, son. A poor choice in words. I meant the individuals I need to see," he said, holding up his hands in a 'comforting' manner, "Please, sit down. You too, Josie."

"How do you know my name?" Josie demanded, not taking a seat.

"Dr. Wrakes' hands dropped.

"I know everything about you, Josie," he said, "I need to in order to cure you. Now will you please sit down."

"Cure me?" Josie exclaimed as Vaughn said, "Cure her?"

"Sit," Dr. Wrakes replied.

"Not until I get some ans..."

"Sit down, now," Durst interrupted.

Josie and Vaughn looked at each other. Cautiously they took their seats in front of Durst's desk.

"Please don't be too harsh on them, Ms. Durst. They're frightened enough as it is," Wrakes said, walking up beside Durst with a wicked smile that sent the hairs on the back of Vaughn's neck shooting up, "I'm afraid that I'm a bringer of bad tiddings."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there's nothing that could make this day worse," Josie shot out.

Dr. Wrakes ignored the redhead and continued, "I'm sure you are both awareof what happened inthe area behind the wall beside the school."

Josie and Vaughn nodded. Of course they knew about the Pearadyne accident! It's what caused the creation of the wormhole!

"Well," said Dr. Wrakes, "It seems that, Vaughn, your father, in his haste, accidently released a toxic element into the woods around the lab."

"And?" replied Josie.

"And, after I was informed by Ms. Durst of the hike you two decided to take, I took a look at your recent medical examination records."

Josie frowned. She didn't like where this was going. A look at Vaughn told her he felt the same.

"What did you find?" Vaughn demanded.

"It seems, my boy, that you and Ms. Trent, here, were contaminated by the element."

"Contaminated?" exclaimed Josie. Now she knew she didn't like where this is going.

"Yes," Dr. Wrakes replied. His eyes glinted in a way that made Josie think he knew what she was thinking.

"But we feel fine?" Vaughn said.

"Unfortunately, you won't be fine for long," Dr. Wrakes replied, "This toxin, once inside living tissue, effects cells so that they produce the toxin. Soon, the buildup will be so bad, normal cell functions will cease entirely. You will die."

Josie and Vaughn looked at him in utter disbelief.

_This is a trap_, thought Josie,_ Victor never used chemicals. He only needed the Chi'gong ball._

_Or did he?_ a small voice in her head challenged, _Maybe he did use chemicals. What if this buildup is causing you to hallucinate? Maybe you are sick._

_No,_ Josie reprimanded herself firmly, _Something is going on and Dr. Wrakes knows what. He's trying to stop me and Vaughn from changing history._

_This isn't right,_ Vaughn thought at the same time, _I know my dad. He would never use a toxin like this so close to the school. Never. _

_Are you sure, Vaughn?_ another part of him questioned.

_Positive,_ he thought firmly,_ Completely positive._

"So how do you propose dealing with this?" Josie said, fixing an icy glare on Dr. Wrakes.

"Thankfully, the toxin has an antidote," he replied, "I came to collect you and Vaughn to take you to the lab. You'll only be gone a few days to purge the toxin."

"What about Marshall, Corrine, and Lucas?" asked Vaughn, "They went out there, too. What about Durst and Professor.."

Josie elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow," Vaughn exclaimed.

"Ms. Trent!"

"Sorry," Josie interjected then whispered to Vaughn, "Z doesn't exist here, remember:"

"Oh, right, I forgot, " he looked up at Wrakes, "Why aren't they being taken or tested or whatever you're going to do?"

"Of course we checked their medical records," Wrakes replied with a false benevolence, "They were all clean, except for you two."

"Kinda convient you find it out now," Josie shot back, "Huh, Doc?"

"Ms. Trent, I'm warning you.."

"No, it's alright, she's obviously afraid. I'm not sure what you mean, Ms. Trent, but I assure you we discovered this only a couple weeks ago. Victor...the toxin was not on file when we went through the lab documents. I hate throwing suspicion around, but..."

Josie and Vaughn shared a look. They both knew the other knew this was all a lie.

"What if we refuse to come?" Vaughn asked.

Dr. Wrake smiled. His eyes darkened and he said, "My boy, I'm afraid you have no choice."


End file.
